soul_concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stevie Wonder Concerts 1960s
1962 June 1, 1962 Regal Theatre, Chicago, IL October 16, 1962 Latin Quarter, Detroit, MI December 31, 1962 Michigan State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Detroit, MI (Marvin Gaye, Martha and the Vandellas, the Contours, Mary Wells, the Miracles, the Supremes and Little Stevie Wonder) 1963 May 29, 1963 Playland Roller Rink, York, PA (Motortown Revue) July 4, 1963 Airport Drive-In, Philadelphia, PA October 4-10, 1963 Royal Theatre, Baltimore, MD (Motortown Revue) November 5, 1963 Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (Motortown Revue) November 16-17, 1963 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) November 30, 1963 Donnelly Theatre, Boston, MA (Motortown Revue) December 31, 1963 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI 1964 April 4, 1964 Hilbert Circle Theater, Indianapolis, IN June 6, 1964 The Mosque, Richmond, VA August 15, 1964 Comisky Park, Chicago, IL (Miller High Life Beer presents ‘Blues Under The Stars’ Starring: Sam Cooke, Chuck Berry, Etta James, Marvin Gaye, The Impressions, Red Saunders and His Band, Stevie Wonder, Muddy Waters, Sugar Pie De Santo, Gene Chandler, Eddie Holland, The Marvelettes, Major Lance, Mitty Collier, Buddy Guy and Many Others) December 25-31, 1964 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) 1965 Motortown Revue UK Tour 1965 March 20, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10) March 21, 1965 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.00) March 23, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) March 24, 1965 Capital, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) March 25, 1965 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) March 26, 1965 ABC, Kingston, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) March 27, 1965 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) March 28, 1965 Odeon, Leicester, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00) March 30, 1965 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45) March 31, 1965 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.40) April 1, 1965 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows 6.40 & 9.00) April 2, 1965 ABC, Stockton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) April 3, 1965 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) April 4, 1965 Empire, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00) April 6, 1965 ABC, Luton, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) April 7, 1965 ABC, Chester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) April 8, 1965 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.50) April 9, 1965 ABC, Wigan, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.35) April 10, 1965 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.40) April 11, 1965 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.00) April 12, 1965 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.50) April 13, 1965 Olympia Theatre, Paris, FRA October 23, 1965 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00) November 2, 1965 Dinner Key Auditorium, Miami, FL November 14, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO (Motortown Revue) December 25-28, 1965 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) 1966 January 21, 1966 Ready Steady Go! (TV Show, Unconfirmed) January 21, 1966 The Flamingo, London, ENG (Early session) January 21, 1966 In Place, London, ENG January 21, 1966 The Flamingo, London, ENG (All-night session supported or backed up by Peter B's Looners who had Peter Green and Mick Fleetwood as members at the time) January 22, 1966 Rhodes Centre, Bishops Stortford, ENG (with the Sidewinders) January 22, 1966 New All Star Club, London, ENG January 22, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (with the Small Faces & the Riot Squad) January 23, 1966 Cavern, Liverpool, ENG January 23, 1966 Oasis, Manchester, ENG January 26, 1966 Orchid Ballroom, Purley, ENG January 27, 1966 The Ricky Tick, Windsor, ENG January 28, 1966 Mr McCoy’s, Middlesbrough, ENG January 29, 1966 The Plaza, Old Hill, Birmingham, ENG January 30, 1966 The Flamingo, London, ENG (afternoon session) February 1, 1966 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG February 1, 1966 Harlow, ENG (unconfirmed) February 2, 1966 The Scotch of St. James, London, ENG February 2, 1966 Southampton, ENG (unconfirmed) February 3, 1966 Carna-B-hive, London, ENG February 3, 1966 Club Cedar, Birmingham, ENG (Little Stevie Wonder replaced P J Proby with The Move, The Sidewinders, The Sombreros and The Matadors) February 4, 1966 Domino Night Club, Manchester, ENG February 5, 1966 Cue Club, London, ENG February 5, 1966 Birmingham, ENG (unconfirmed) February 6, 1966 Dungeon, Nottingham, ENG February 7, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (early session) February 7, 1966 Rhythm & Bluesville Galaxy Club, St Joseph’s Hall, Basingstoke, ENG February 1966 Royal Ballroom, Tottenham, ENG (unconfirmed) February 1, 1966 Harlow, ENG (unconfirmed) February 23, 1966 Top Ten, Belle Vue, Manchester, ENG (unconfirmed) March 10, 1966 Civic Center, San Jose, CA June 10, 1966 Yankee Stadium, New York, NY (Sound Blast '66) August 20, 1966 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, New York, NY (The Forest Hills Music Festival 1966) October 29, 1966 Xavier University, Cincinnati, OH, USA December 23, 1966-January 1, 1967 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) 1967 March 3, 1967 Cornell University, Ithaca, NY April 11-16, 1967 Plugged Nickel, Chicago, IL June 24, 1967 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI July 23, 1967 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (with Ray Charles) August 14-17, 1967 Leo's Casino, Cleveland, OH October 6, 1967 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG October 7, 1967 Upper Cut, London, ENG October 8, 1967 Mojo Club, Sheffield, ENG October 13, 1967 Newcastle City Hall, Newcastle, ENG October 16, 1967 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, FRA October 21, 1967 Gliderdrome, Boston, MA December 14-17, 1967 Leo's Casino, Cleveland, OH December 23-27, 1967 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) 1968 April 12-28, 1968 Village Gate, New York City, NY April 27, 1968 Lincoln Park, North Dartmouth, MA (MIT Spring Weekend '68) July 20, 1968 Forum, Inglewood, CA August 5, 1968 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY September 28, 1968 Gilroy Stadium, Gary, IN (Motown Soul Day) November 1, 1968 Emory University Gym, Atlanta, GA December 25, 1968-January 1, 1969 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) 1969 January 25, 1969 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL Stevie Wonder UK Tour March 1969 March 1969 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG March 1969 Astoria, Finsbury Park, ENG March 1969 Odeon, Lewisham, ENG March 1969 Adelphi, Slough, ENG March 1969 Granada, East Ham, ENG March 1969 Regal, Cambridge, ENG March 1969 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG March 1969 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG March 1969 Odeon, Manchester, ENG March 1969 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG March 1969 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG March 1969 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT March 1969 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG March 1969 Capital Theatre, Cardiff, WAL March 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG March 9, 1969 Fairfield Fall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30 supported by The Foundations) March 16, 1969 ABC, Stockton, ENG (supported by The Foundations) March 23, 1969 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30 supported by The Foundations) May 7, 1969 Finch Fieldhouse, Mount Pleasant, MI September 6, 1969 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ September 26, 1969 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Hugh Masekela) November 29, 1969 The Palace, Hollywood, CA December 19, 1969 The Roostertail, Detroit, MI (2 shows 9.00 & Midnight)